I Chose You
by GreatSage
Summary: Sora lives out his peaceful days on the Island with Riku and Namine. Yet, he's starting to think that something's wrong. When he sleeps he dreams of adventure and lost friends. New worlds and new challenges. But most disturbing of all. A different girl. When his entire reality is put into question, how will Sora handle it? What is the choice he made and will he have to live with it
1. Chapter 1

The sand welcomes you into its dunes and shifting mounds; the warmth of the salty air shadowing you. It is your security blanket and you are home once more. You lie down taking full advantage of the hospitality.

You stare into the cascading sky as the sun sets slowly and gracefully, hesitating to close your eyes. You've been having strange dreams lately, ones you don't quite understand.

They're full of adventure and amazingly vibrant worlds and so many wonderful people. You're always on a quest to find your friends with these two weird looking guys sent by a king to find you.

You have a powerful weapon called the keyblade and it's used to slay these monstrous creatures called heartless. You don't fully understand, but they destroy the other worlds engulfing them in darkness, much like they did your own.

Armed with this weapon, you and the other two under order of the king, go off riding the worlds of their darkness. The most unusual part about it all is the fact that in the dreams, you're also looking for a red haired girl about your age that is unrecognizable to you. What was her name again..

The island has finally taken you. Drifting in and out of consciousness your eyelids are met with a weight that you cannot have any hope of fighting.

Suddenly you're with Donald and Goofy again. That was weird…for a second, you were back on the islands…Or so you thought. Maybe you were dreaming? You take a second to fully realize your surroundings. The gummiship's interior is colorful and spacious. Turning around you notice Donald and goofy both giving you weird stares.

"Huh? What's wrong guys?" You ask as you check your face for excess saliva. "W-Was I drooling? Is there something on my face? Come on tell me!"

"Oh it's nothing Sora." Goofy replies. "You…just seemed a little confused is all"

You look at Goofy with a smile of reassurance. "No I..I think I dreamed that I was back on the Islands with Naminé and Riku."

Donald looks at you with a puzzled expression sweeping his face. "Uhm, Sora. Who's Naminé?"

You give him a weird look. "What? Come on Donald! I know you haven't met her yet, but I've been talking about her the entire time we've been together! I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kair- wait, no I meant Naminé. Huh. I wonder why I was about to say Kairi?"

Goofy and Donald exchange looks. "Well, because her name IS Kairi. You've been telling us since we met about your friends Riku and Kairi." Goofy says.

You sit in your navigator's seat and begin to slump down. For some reason, you're really unsure of your memories all of a sudden. Naminé. Sometimes it's her you spend your laughs and good times with. Other times it's the other girl.

Kairi? I…was there another girl on the Islands? "Sora I think you're just really tired." Donald suggests. "Maybe you should go back to sleep before we head back to the coliseum?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe you're right!" You reply. "Wake me up when we get there! I can't wait to show Hercules all the cool new moves I've got!" You grin and clench your fists before turning the chair backwards. Suddenly the ships interior is hazy and you find yourself fading.

For a moment all that surrounds you is nothing. There is no sound, there is no quiet. There is no light, and there is no dark. It only lasts a moment before you can hear the sound of ocean waves and seagulls chirping. There's something else, some kind of swishing sound in the sand. You can feel very lightly grains of sediment brush the hairs on your arm as they topple down, settling once again in a tight fit with the sand.

You slowly open your eyes, preparing your sheltered retinas for the barrage of sensory signals. You wince and tighten your face, and blink as much as possible in an attempt to get them somewhat used to the sun again before you open them completely. After a small time, you feel your eyes can handle the full brightness of the sky.

No way. You fell asleep on the beach again, you think to yourself as you rub your eyes to help the process. It's already morning and the sun is at full mast in the clear sky. The clouds won't be helping you out today. You sigh, and that sigh quickly turns into a yawn. It's just too peaceful, how could you ever hope to wake up and actually do something?

You begin to close your eyes again before you suddenly notice a shadow staring down from above your head. The sun has made it pretty hard to see the face, but it also does a masterful job of highlighting her perfect pale blonde locks. You close your eyes once more then smile.


	2. Chapter 2

ICU: Chapter 2

"Naminé!" You sit yourself up and turn onto your knees to greet the girl. Wow you think she's beautiful. Even when she's not directly in front of the sun, it still manages to do a stunning job of accenting her in wonderful ways. You love everything about this girl, her deep deep blue eyes; you always seem to get lost in them so you try not to make much eye contact. Her pale skin with just the slightest hint of a tan, the small hairs on her arms tinged with blondish brown. The way she dresses in those white sun dresses all the time, she seems so innocent and pure. Her stunning smile makes your heart skip a beat and her voice is so pleasing to hear. Even the way she intertwines her hands behind her back when she's walking, yes, there isn't a single thing about her that you aren't fond of.

You almost swoon, fawning over her before the sound of her voice catches you. "You've been sleeping on the beach again haven't you? Sora, I told you that it's not healthy to sleep out here all the time!" She giggles, "You should try sleeping in your own bed from time to time, they always say there's no place like home~"

You stand up and stretch now reaching a height just an inch or two above her. You feel the muscles in your body sighing from the sweet release of tension, and suddenly you're yawning. You slump over and she laughs, covering part of her smile with her hand. "Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't stay up all day and night making out with the beach!"

You laugh too and then ask what she had planned to do today. She replies, "Oh me and Selphie had planned to go out to the woodsy part of the island today and try catching some specimens for me to draw! Wanna come with?" She extends her hand towards you and you can feel a blush coming on. "S-sure! Just let me go and get changed first." "Okay!" She replies, "Meet us towards the town entrance in an hour."

You nod your head and begin to head back before she grabs hold of your hand. Your heart begins to race. You try to turn around, but she won't let you so you ask, "U-uhm, w-what is it?" "Hold still" she demands, you fall complacent. "You've got a bunch of sand in your hair and...is that a hermit crab?" You panic, "What? No! Get it out!" She gently kicks you in the back of your leg, "I said hold still!" You can feel her reaching into the layers of your hair and grabbing something.

She slowly begins to pull, and you can feel your scalp tighten. "Ah, it's grabbing my hair!" "Just relax, I'll get it to let go." You feel a faint thump or two and suddenly your hair is released.

She winces and lets out a small yelp and you turn around to find that the hermit crab now has his claw griped tightly around her finger. "Try not to tense up or move your finger Naminé." You walk up to the hermit hanging from her finger and gently blow behind its eye stocks and before long it lets go and falls back into the sand, burying itself into the dunes. "Oh, your finger-"

Blood drips down from her finger and down to her forearm and into the sand. The dark red is such a complimenting shade against her pale skin and honestly you're slightly aroused. You take her finger and press its soft skin past your lips and into your mouth.

You look up to see her face is flushed red and she's avoiding eye contact. You suck and begin to lick around her finger and she lets out a cute sound, "A-ah, Sora~" This makes your heart pound. You release her finger from your mouth and speak. "There, that should keep it from bleeding too much before we can get you disinfected and bandaged. Come on, I'll fix you up and my place" She nods her head and your grab her other hand, leading her back to your house.

You lead her to the bathroom and sit her on the side of the bathtub while you go to the cabinet to find your first-aid supplies. You look around and spot the disinfectant and some bandages, take them out and close the cabinet lightly. There's a mirror on the outside and you can see her sitting on the bathtub. She's just looking at her finger, you start to gaze. She hesitantly lifts the injured finger up and places it in her mouth. Your heart once again begins to race as you wonder what could possibly be on her mind. You avert your attention from the mirror and say, "Found them!" You slowly turn around and see that she's back to sitting there looking at you, her finger back cupped in her hand. You walk over and take a knee. You grab her hand as gently as possible and move it away from her body before you spray the disinfectant on her finger. You can feel her muscles tense and you ask if it hurts. She shakes her head and smiles at you. You quickly place the bandage on her finger and stand up. "There, all better!" She smiles again with that bright and happy smile that you love so much and you both walk out of the bathroom and to the front door.

She walks out and you stand in the door frame. "Don't forget!" She says. "We're meeting at the town entrance in an hour! Oh, you should bring a net too!" You smile and assure her that you will. She waves as she steps down the stairs in your yard, past the gate and out of sight. You sigh and close the door before heading up to your room. "Haaaah, now where's that net?"


End file.
